


Just like the ones I used to know

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Team as Family, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Steve had already pre-measured out the ingredients for sugar cookies, everything lined up in order along the back counter. “You can take the soldier out of the army,” Tony said, letting the rest of the phrase hang in the air.“Jarvis said it was called ‘mise en place.’” Steve wrung the towel in his hands, “I just wanted everything to be ready.”Tony swept past Steve, pressing a kiss to his reddening cheek, “You are amazing, and thank you for doing all this prep work.” He grabbed the butter from the beginning of the line and walked it over to the mixer and dumped it in the bowl. “What’s next, Chef?”***Steve and Tony make some cookie dough.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Just like the ones I used to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> A fill for: a) Baking Christmas cookies together. I couldn't resist, I hope you enjoy some fluffy fluff 🍪

**ABrighterDarkness - Baking Christmas cookies together**

The music in the lab quieted from the deafening roar Tony liked to work with to silence. 

“J?” 

“Captain Rogers asked me to remind you of this afternoon’s team activity.” 

Tony looked down at his greasy hands. _Crap_. “Ok J, tell _El Capitan_ that I’ll be right up.” 

A quick scrub up and change of clothes later, and Tony walked onto the common floor of the tower. The soft croon of Bing Crosby filled the air, and subtly underneath it, the croons of a certain super soldier that Tony had learned liked to sing while he worked. Tony leaned against a support pillar and watched Steve set up the kitchen. He had on a Hulk apron that Clint had brought home one day, moving around the kitchen with a swing in his hips as the song switched over to Eartha Kitt. Tony whistled low. 

Steve spun around to look at him. “Hey honey.” 

Tony kicked off the pillar, rounding the countertop and into Steve’s arms, “Hey yourself. You have everything you need for cookies?” 

“Yup.” Steve popped his response right onto Tony’s lips, already tasting like chocolate and mint. “Jarvis has the recipes cued up, and the rest of the team is going to join us in a bit. I thought we’d start early with the dough for sugar cookies and gingerbread because it has to chill.” 

“Then lead on, Cap. I am your sous chef this afternoon,” Tony said, spreading his arms wide. 

“Well, put on an apron and grab the butter.” 

Aprons were neatly lined up on the dining table off to the side of the kitchen, printed in an array of winter and holiday colors and phrases. “Top of the Naughty List” was too much to resist, and obviously the correct choice after seeing the sparkle in Steve’s eyes when Tony strolled back into the kitchen. 

Steve had already pre-measured out the ingredients for sugar cookies, everything lined up in order along the back counter. “You can take the soldier out of the army,” Tony said, letting the rest of the phrase hang in the air. 

“Jarvis said it was called ‘mise en place.’” Steve wrung the towel in his hands, “I just wanted everything to be ready.” 

Tony swept past Steve, pressing a kiss to his reddening cheek, “You are amazing, and thank you for doing all this prep work.” He grabbed the butter from the beginning of the line and walked it over to the mixer and dumped it in the bowl. “What’s next, Chef?” 

“The sugar,” Steve responded. He grabbed the bowl of sugar and added them to the butter. “Mix on low to medium until creamed.” 

“What does that mean?” Tony started the mixer, “it’s like ‘fold in the cheese’ all over again.” 

“Just fold it in!” Steve quoted back at him with a laugh. “J, how do we know it's creamed?”

“When the butter is a pale yellow and fluffy, Sirs.” 

Slowly the dough came together, vanilla and an egg added before the flour mixed with salt and baking powder went in. Steve dutifully separated the dough into two disks as per the recipe and wrapped them carefully in plastic, placing them in the fridge to chill. The music flowed from upbeat acapella carols to the deep bass of Thurl Ravenscroft into poppy covers of the classics as they worked. Steve whistled along to ‘Sleigh Ride’ as he washed and Tony dried all the mixer parts so they could start the next dough. 

Gingerbread spices filled the air, and not just because Tony turned the mixer on high, coating everything in flour. He felt transported back to the days when Anna would ask for his help in the kitchen. When he’d be given a wooden spoon and set to work as she crushed anise and peppercorns and whatever else was in her special blend that tasted like sitting in front of the fireplace with a mug of cocoa after coming in from playing in the snow. 

Steve wiped the last of the mess from the counter and leaned his hip against the cabinets, “Well, that’s everything until the rest of the team gets here. Thanks for all your help.” 

“Thank you for putting this all together. I can’t remember the last time I decorated Christmas cookies, and I know Barton and Romanoff can say the same. Hell, all of us. I doubt they let thunder gods into the kitchens in Asgard to play with icing and sprinkles.” 

Steve groaned and walked over to where Tony was putting away the last of the clean bowls, throwing himself over Tony’s shoulders. “There’s gonna be frosting on the ceiling, isn’t there?” 

“Oooh yeah, buddy. I thought about putting down a tarp just in case.” Tony spun him around, kissing a little errant bit of sugar from Steve’s lips. He felt Steve’s hands slide down his back to frame his waist. Steve gave him a squeeze there, teased the bottom edge of Tony’s t-shirt as they chased the flavor of cookie dough from each other’s mouths. Tony got lost in the warmth of Steve, the way his hands left him shivering when they moved to some new place that lit him up inside. They didn’t hear the soft _Ding!_ of the elevator. 

“Ew! Bruuuuuce, Mom and Dad are kissing in the kitchen again,” Clint’s voice broke their bubble. 

Tony hid the blush of his cheeks into Steve’s shirt for just a moment before straightening up, “Ok, kids, go wash your hands. I don’t even want to know where you’ve been.” 

Natasha sauntered in behind Clint, “I’m more concerned about your hands, Stark.” 

“Well, if Cap’s ass has flour on it, mind your business, Romanoff.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
